Aragorn gets usurped
by FemaleSpock
Summary: Aragorn finds out that he is not the rightful king of Gondor. If you're an Aragorn fan this fic is not for you. I also couldn't think of a better title. I do not own the Lord of the rings and I make no money off this fic.


Aragorn, son of Arathorn, sat on his throne looking at the splendor of his new palace

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, sat on his throne looking at the splendour of his new palace. "This is the life," he thought "lots of servants, jewels and a trophy wife. This is the life I've always deserved; after all I am the rightful King." Just then a stranger walked through the doors, pushing them aside in the show-offiest way possible.

"Who's this clown?" thought Aragorn, annoyed that anyone would dare to enter his hall without knocking first. As the man strode forward confidently Aragorn noticed that this man reminded him of someone, and he was finding this rude and arrogant man disturbingly attractive.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily.

"The real question is, who are you?" the man smirked.

"Who do you think you're talking to?, I am King Aragorn, son of Arathorn, also known as Elessar, Elfstone, Wingfoot, Estel, Strider, Longshanks, Telcontar, Dunadan, and Thror-"

"All right I get the point," the man interrupted impatiently "my name is," he paused dramatically "Aragant son of Arathorn."

"I never knew I had a younger brother, you're lying" Aragorn shouted getting quite impatient.

"That's because you don't" Aragant said.

"Then why did you say that you were then?" Aragorn shouted.

"I never said younger brother, for your information I am the elder brother, I know you wouldn't know it to look at me, but it just shows that I am truer to the lineage than you. Just look at your hair it's practically grey, and you're only 90 or so" Aragant said self righteously.

"No wonder you call yourself Arrogant if that's your attitude towards the rightful king of Gondor" Aragorn said angrily.

"Now here's the punch line, the Elder son is the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor not the younger, and by the way it's A-r-a-g-a-n-t, the fact that you didn't know that shows that a. your hearing is failing, I am one hundred and two, and I am not yet deaf, and b. all the people of our line have 'Ara' names so that everyone knows that we are the line of Kings."

"Get out of my hall, I don't have a brother" Aragorn screamed.

"Need proof? You're such a cynic dear brother, well how about this: Narsil, re-forged for me" he said un-sheaving his sword which was identical to Aragorn's own.

"But, MY sword was forged out of the shards of Narsil!" Aragorn whined.

"Actually, you got the life-size replica, see, yours says 'made in Rohan'."

"You stole my sword!" said Aragorn bawled.

"I stole nothing little brother, you have stolen my crown from me, and this Kingdom belongs to me" Aragant said smiling deviously.

Just then, Arwen walked into the room, "you're not the rightful King?" she asked confused.

"Ah, fair lady, I was just telling your husband here to mind his manners around the rightful king, speaking of manners, I almost forgot mine: I am Aragant son of Arathorn, elder brother to Aragorn" he said smoothly.

"Wait, when did Arathorn have another son, and why didn't we know about it earlier?" Arwen inquired.

"Well, you see, I was the rightful heir to the Kingdom of Gondor, so in order to be kept safe I was magically turned to stone, only to turn back when the threat of Sauron was illuminated" he explained casually.

"Wait, that sounds dumb, who'd do magic like that?" Aragorn asked, thinking he had a point at last.

"My wife, Galadriel of course" he said.

"But Galadriel is married to Celeborn" Arwen objected.

"Haven't you people ever heard of divorce?" Aragant said as if it were obvious.

"Uh, no" Aragorn said irritably.

"Divorce is where to married people stop being married, you nit" Aragant said, as if talking to a child.

"So anyway, I am the rightful heir to Gondor, which will be ruled by my wife and I, oh and incidentally you and Arwen's marriage is annulled because you are not the king" Aragant said flippantly.

He summoned his guards and they threw Aragorn out of the hall.

"At last, I'm free," Arwen said "I have to say being married to Aragorn was a big mistake". She then left to sail to the undying lands.

On the day of the coronation, the people of Gondor came to watch the extravagant ceremony, among was a vengeful Aragorn.

"I will have my revenge" he thought maliciously.

Just as the crown was about to be placed on Aragant's head, Aragorn rushed up to the Aragant, and stabbed him.

Luckily Aragant was wearing mithril, he the turned and stabbed Aragorn.

Unfortunately for Aragorn, he wasn't wearing Mithril. With his last words were, "Athelas cures anything", while sprinkling Athelas on his gaping wound.

So Aragant was crowned King and everyone except Aragorn and Prince Imrahil (who died of shock) lived happily ever after.


End file.
